ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-36686461-20190105175853
Here is the thing guys, I thought that it is time I should make a review about R/B and such, so I just rewatched it, everything started again, but unfortunately, my emotions is just … not the same when we was waiting every week for an episode. And I soon realize that there are something off, that I have felt it from the first time I watch, but now it is now it is as clear as day. This series suffered so much of time running and the inexperienced of the show runner and the following reason will pointed out why R/B is not as good as I have always said. To be honest, the greatness 25th episode save this whole series from being the worst ultra series ever, tks to ep 24 First of all, I’m gonna discuss about the action scenes, the most important part of a tokusatsu series. The action scenes of this series is good, unlike some particular previous series just thrown in some worthless action that served no purpose, this series actually know how to add in the special effect to attract the viewer, the 3rd point of view was used effectively, we could see several scenes that ultramen were fighting kaijuu while random character did something else, in the same screen scenes , and that is awesome. And the action scenens didn’t suffer from unreasonable cutting. But the fact that those brothers really was weak and lacked fighting skills made it not as good as expected, but that is not a very bif problem since we have ruebe excellent fighting skills and his action scenes is one of the thing that is a very strong point of the series since he didn’t gain as much beatups as other final –in –series –form, and that is cool Secondly, let’s talk about the story itself and the worst part, the way the story was portraited on screen. The story of this series really is good, with innovative ideas, and they really are taking risk. I mean, normally, you won’t much series take the route of having a plottwist that untied everything in last ep. They did so, it is great, but what we saw on screen, aside from that, it is huge mess. Let’s me show you what is wrong with this series in detail · They really did well in the first 10 eps, they develop it naturally, of how the brothers were acknowledging their responsiblity and then everything went worse with saki appearance. They suddenly kicked aizen out of the show, then focused on saki and asahi relationship, which seems to be so forceful. And then from that point on, we couldn’t see a development in the relationship of katsumi and isami. In arc 1, isami had so much development but in arc 2 he just acted like katsumi’s sidekick, I feel like a joke when I rewatched, and then realized that isami is somewhat a NPC, not like an actual character. You can just kicked him out of the story and that won’t even affect the plot, aside from some fighting scenes and the fusion to form ruebe. The main chara of the series are katsumi and isami, and arc 2 had no development in their relationship, so that is a failure · You know what, aizen is really something just the same saki, they both hated the brothers just because they thought “ they are not deserved” with the staff kicked aizen out of the story so suddenly and without a proper ending. And that kind of directing is just like you are repeating the same thing of arc 1 in arc 2. I feel so terrible about that. If I were them , I will make saki the main villain and then aizen is somewhat just like a secondary in arc 2, that will be more natural. The way they did it seems like they were trying to inform the viewers that saki was manipulating aizen, more like she knew about cereza and she was the reason why cereza met and possessed aizen. But no, I couldn’t see that in the series. So it is a failure of takasue · They could have done they stubborn scenes of mio and saki sooner, so that it would have made the pace ran faster, but they didn’t, and that waste so much screen time. They kept leading the emotions in weird way, and that just misleading everything and turned them around around. They could have introduced a very important like mio early, so that the relationship will be formed in a better way, but they didn’t and her reaction toward everything is so forceful, but ep 25 saved it all, so I guess it is acceptable. But the emotions were rushed in an unnecessary way We seem to see the chara development since we saw that they turned into real heroes, but then again, no. because they have no developments and such in arc 2 and if there was anything, isami was turned into a NPC And the biggest problem is ep 24 itself, the first time I watched it, I was, like, touched by saki’s sacrificed and make false review on it. But the second time I watched, I actually thought that that could have been done in ep 23, make the pace faster so that we have room for other stuff. And ep 24 is completely wasted, I couldn’t understand why the show runner aka takasue take that route, and ushio reactions was so forceful, they wasted so much time on nothing. Ep 24 was so poorly executed. Ep 25 saved it all, but couldn’t save the whole series. Arc 2 was very good and then ep 24 ruined everything. They had a very good script but couldn’t turned it into a good series As a whole, R/B is not good at all, just an ok show, they failed to portrait the characters, but at the very least, they tried something new, and they dare to take risk, and that is something good. In new gen, at least, it is better than ginga, ginga s, and ranked the same with x and geed in certain aspect. The reason why we love R/B more than other series is it provide us with excitement, and every ep was connected in an ok way, which even orb or tiga couldn’t Overall, R/B deserved a 7.6, objectively I hope that, in the new era, they will change. Gimmick is ok but no more past ultras things. They need to develop a good stories with the center is the characters, not the plot Pls share your opinion with me, tks a whole bunch